What Happens in Paris
by FeistyFish
Summary: Remember reading about Eadlyn Schreave's infamous kiss with Leron Troyes? Well, here it is, right from a die-hard fangirl to you! Eadlyn is celebrating Christmas in Paris where she meets Leron Troyes, Princess Camille's incredibly attractive cousin. What happens when the two find themselves together? Can Eadlyn get a taste of love at first sight, or is she destined for disaster?


"Eadlyn, look at you!" Mom cried, entering my room without knocking. The door was open so it couldn't be considered rude, and it wasn't technically my room anyway. It belonged to the French royal family and we were only guests.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. I reached down and patted my elegant mermaid-style adoringly, fingering the soft fabric. It was deep blue with rhinestones at the bodice and perhaps a bit more revealing up top than my parents would have wished, but I loved it. Especially since I was the designer and I thought it was even more becoming around my body than it was as just a few lines on paper.

My maid, the one the palace assigned to me, stepped around me to clip my diamond necklace on while I adjusted my matching earrings. She tucked a flyaway hair from my intricate updo back in place before stepping back.

"Thank you, Celia," I said graciously.

"You did a wonderful job," Mom praised, smiling at Celia. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

Celia gave a quick curtsy before exiting.

"You look absolutely stunning," said Mom, talking my hand with hers and looking down with pride. "The maids here did a wonderful job with your gown."

"As always," I responded. "And you look exquisite as well." She really did. Her dress was long and didn't spread out like most ball gowns typically did; it was green and reached her toes. And not an unpleasant green, but a minty green with just the tiniest hint of blue.

"Why thank you, daughter." Whenever anyone complimented her, I noticed that Mom was surprised, like she didn't think enough of herself. There was no reason for that, of course; she was the queen.

"Are you ready for tea?" I asked. It was Christmas Eve, and before France's legendary ball, Queen Daphne had invited Mom and me for tea with her daughter, Princess Camille. Like me, Camille was heir to the throne. She was also my brother's lover. Ahren, my twin, was a year older than her, but proclaimed the French girl as his soulmate.

"Of course."

We set off down the hall, queen and princess. Through the several windows we passed I could see large flakes of snow flying by, and I stopped to stare for a moment. Snow was all but nonexistent in Angeles where I lived, and I'd only seen it a few times when visiting the upper provinces.

Queen Daphne stood with her daughter at the entrance to the designated parlor. The two queens greeted each other like old friends with kisses on the cheek, even though I knew Daphne once loved my father. It was a fact I only learned when eavesdropping on my parents.

Camille stepped towards me, smiling. She was beautiful, with flowing blonde hair and a wispy body, but not totally flat. Her blue eyes possessed a certain warmth that mine, I knew, lacked. "It is a joy, as ever, to celebrate a festive holiday with you, Eadlyn."

"And you," I replied politely.

A maid then ushered us inside the parlor. It was obviously one of the larger ones, with a tapestry of the royal family hanging on a wall. In the center, a small tea table was set up. We all took our seats.

"Princess Eadlyn," Daphne greeted, "and how are you faring?"

"Very well, thank you. Illéa is a pleasant as ever. How is France? You certainly have more snow than us."

Queen Daphne let out a melodious giggle. "Yes, the Angeles air is quite warm, _oui_?

" _Oui_ ," I said, demonstrating what little French I knew. Unlike my brothers Ahren and Kaden and our parents, I didn't speak French; I chose to learn Spanish.

Camille smiled and Mom addressed her. "Have you seen Ahren yet?" Usually Ahren never left Camille's side when our families were together. Besides our arrival this morning, when I saw Ahren kiss Camille and whisper something in her ear, I hadn't seen them together.

Camille shook her head, smiling. "He told me he doesn't wish to see me until the ball, and he has a surprise for me."

"How about you?" asked Daphne. "Eadlyn, any romantic interests?"

I smiled playfully, even though the question annoyed me. It was one I got often, which posed the question, _Why do I need a man to rule?_ "No," I replied, "not yet. I'm not sure I want to."

At this, both the queen and the princess looked surprised. Mom merely said, "Eadlyn is awfully independent."


End file.
